For a screen of moderate or large size such as a projector screen or a large television, it is possible to operate multiple display windows on the screen. In one scenario, multiple smart devices operated by different users are allowed to request setting up different windows so that different users may run a number of applications on separate windows on the same screen. Such multi-user access to the same screen has potential applications, e.g., in multi-user gaming.
It is desirable to have a technique for controlling access to or managing the screen in the presence of plural users or user devices each of which can independently request reserving an area on the screen. Most existing techniques on multiple-window management, such as those disclosed in WO2013169070A1, US20130128118A1, US20130246664A1 and US20120162536 A1, are directed to the single-user situation. In US20050183035A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,376B2, the presence of multiple users is considered in developing techniques for multiple-window management. However, the screen is statically partitioned into a fixed pattern. Each partition, being for use by one user, has a fixed size and is located at a fixed location on the screen. The techniques of US20050183035A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,376B2 are not applicable if each user has freedom to request a window with an arbitrary size and/or having a location selected by the user.
There is a need for a technique of multiple-window management in the presence of multiple users having such freedom.